(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthworking equipment and more particularly to a plow having a horizontal blade which runs beneath the earth.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Commercially on the market, before our invention, others had manufactured turnrow plows having a single horizontal blade which ran beneath the surface of the earth. Prior to our invention, they normally used a single straight blade which was normal to the direction of draft. Normally, the blade had little plow angle, i.e., the blade had no draft from front to rear so that it was necessary to force it into the ground by applying weight thereto.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and the following patents were found.
Rodger U.S. Pat. No. 7,463 PA1 Dycus U.S. Pat. No. 577,946 PA1 Moyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,507 PA1 Junor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,708 PA1 Ranney U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,930 PA1 Provost U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,347 PA1 Harrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,215 PA1 Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,685
It would appear from these prior patents that none of them show the combination of elements of this invention. However, certain particular similarities might be pointed out in some of them. Rodger shows a V-shaped weeder, there is some indication that it is supported by shanks having sharpened knifed edges.
Ranney discloses a sod cutter having a separate mold-board and plowshare.
Junor et al. shows a blade with a plow angle.
The other patents do not appear to be any more pertinent than the three discussed above.